cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Link
Link is the main character of the Legend of Zelda video game franchise, and a CAW legend. He debuted in NoDQ CAW, where he was most successful and most known for being from in the world of CAW. Link has had runs in many CAW feds, including ACWL,CUWL, NAW, SCCWL, ACW, UWF, and UWO, New-NAW (2015 - Current) Link started in New-NAW in a singles match against fellow ACWL and NAW alumni Waluigi during the short CPV New-NAW The Last Hoorah, in a winning effort. He made his next appearance on the fifty second edition of Vendetta after Norm Dailey made an open challenge for his New-NAW Intercontinental Championship, confronting him about being an original CAW taking the spots of the once popular Fantasy CAWs, and answering his challenge. Link defeated Norm Dailey and became the new champion. He'd go on to successfully defend his championship in a rematch with Norm Dailey at New-NAW Vendetta, and lose his championship to Steven Raden on the next Mayhem after he was granted a title shot for defeating Biff Andreas twice in a row. NoDQ CAW (2004 - 2007) Link first started out in NoDQ CAW. His first major feud was with Ganondorf, who attacked him multiple times. The feud climaxed it NoDQ True Pain, where Ganondorf and Link battled in a Hyrule Headlock Match. Ganondorf won when he sent himself and Link to Hyrule and KO'd him there. Link was also part of perhaps the greatest stable in NoDQ, even CAW history: The Nintendo World Order. Along with Mario and Luigi, then dominated NoDQ CAW. One of their most infamous, and most memorable moments was on an episode of NoDQ Pacific where the nWo's Mario and Luigi took out commissioner Steve Irwin with the double pipe shot, with the segment ending with Wade Needham saying "They've just sent Steve Irwin into the warp zone!". It was during the nWo's run that Link become NoDQ World and Pacific Champion, defeating guys like Spider-Man and Freddy Krueger. Also, during this time, Link was referring to himself as Las Vegas Link. Eventually, the Super Mario Bros. left the group and became babyfaces to take down Link and his new ally, his old enemy, Ganondorf, who were calling themselves The Dark Alliance. Link and Ganondorf captured the NoDQ World Tag Team titles, then Mario and Luigi challenged them. The match was as at NoDQ Fully Charged and it was a Hell in a Cell match. Link and Ganondorf lost the tag team titles. Championships and accomplishments *'CUWL' **CUWL Diamond Championship (1 time) *'MCAWW' **MCAWW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Mario *'New-NAW' **New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'New Age Wrestling' **ACWL World Heavyweight Championship (3 time) **NAW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **NAW Hardcore Championship (7 time) *'NoDQ CAW' **NoDQ CAW Championship (3 time) **NoDQ Pacific Championship (1 time) **NODQ Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Ganondorf (1), Superman (1) **NODQ International Championship (1 time) **1st NoDQ Triple Crown Champion *'SCCWL ' **SCCWL Championship (1 time) *'TheM4gNation' **TMN Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Captain Falcon **Galactic Championship (1 time) **M4G-Nation Blue Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **UWF Championship (1 time) **Undisputed NoDQ CAW Champion (1 time) *UWO **UWO World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Current) Finishing Moves and (Signature) Moves *'ZDT' (Brainbuster) *'Flaming Arrow' (Sitout Suplex Pin, Reffered to as a Falcon Arrow) (NAW) * Body Avalanche (NoDQ CAW) Category:NAW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:UWF Category:Legendary CAW Category:Ultimate Wrestling Online Category:NoDQ Category:ACWL Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:New-NAW Category:Multiverse Characters Category:WFL